Aji Tae
Aji Tae is the central antagonist of Shin Angyo Onshi. He is a black-winged demon who was responsible for Jushin's destruction, alongside many other mishaps throughout the series. Leading a band of supernatural fighters, heroes from the past, demons, and powerful black magic practitioners from the western country Pretinica, he aims to conquer the known land and reshape it to his own bidding. Appearance Aji Tae appears as a very wise and jovial young man with long white hair and an occasional small stubble on his chin. Originally, he had short black bobbed hair with large round glasses, but after his first defeat by Munsu, his appearance changed drastically; his hair became longer and white, while his overall youthful appearance became much more menacing. His initial clothes were that of a Jushin official while the country was still alive, and after his defeat wore common garb of a wanderer monk. Later in the series he trades it in for a much more foreboding black and red robe with black feather lining along the collar, and a large rope at the waste. Everywhere he goes, he carries with him a special charm with a single angelic wing, and a single demonic wing crossing, representing his sight of either to be trivial. Personality During the time of Jushin, Aji Tae seemed like a very timid, but extremely wise youth. He seemingly had much respect for his direct superior, General Munsu, and much devotion to his country. At this point however, he has already given up on humanity and has proceeded to further his plans. While impersonating Emperor Hae Mo Su, he is shown to be extremely crude, violent, perverse and lecherous. However, when he was defeated by Munsu, he was revealed for who he truly was; a coward and a child who throws a tantrum when he can't gain what he wants. When Sando first encountered him, he is shown to be an extremely jolly young wanderer and naturist who only means for Sando's best interest. Using his great charisma, he manages to coerce her to his side, ultimately betraying her master, Munsu. At this point, he once again reverts to his much more ruthless and violent self, committing mass genocide with a grin on his face. Story History During The Time of Jushin The New World Powers & Abilities Aji Tae is shown to be the single most powerful being in the story. Having already reached the level of a god, nothing can stand in his way. The only one who can stand up to him is Munsu, due to the curse Aji Tae placed on him in Pretinica. * Rewriting Logic- Aji Tae has the uncanny ability to follow his own rules of wordly logic, effectively toying with providence. He is bound by no laws of nature, and hence assures him of nothing standing in his way. * God-Like Telekinesis- Aji Tae can commitddddddd massacre with a mere thought, wiping out anything and everything in his way by blowing it up from the inside, or simply tearing it up to nothingness. However, he needs to see his target if it's moving fast, which led to his final demise. * All-Knowing- Aji Tae is bluntly shown to have god-like awareness. He is capable of reading the minds of people, even those that are much far away from him. He was also shown to have noticed Yeong Sil peeping in on him via his telescope during Munsu's ceremony, and was even able to communicate with him, telling him to "stop staring." He however isn't capable of predicting the outcomes of sheer luck, and Munsu used this to his advantage in the final battle. * Charisma- If anything, Aji Tae has shown to have an almost supernatural charisma, having managed to make virtually every major character in the series side with him at some point, or another. * Devour- Aji Tae can effectively "devour" any one being to make himself stronger. His apparent first victim was Emperor Hae Mo Su, who was eaten the moment he met Aji Tae for the first time. When he was eaten away, Aji Tae gained all of his memories, experiences, and even a borrowed personality; he was even able to make a body-double this way. His later victim was Gallimard, whom he used to make himself stronger. For whatever reason later on, Gallimard managed to appear once again as himself, this time having many of Aji Tae's powers as his own. * Resurrect The Dead- Aji Tae has demonstrated his ability to resurrect the dead to his own benefit. He has done this with Wonsul, making him a zombie of sorts, and presumably given Gallimard a new form after devouring him. Category:Characters Category:Jushin Category:Demon Army Category:Male